The invention relates to a method for processing laundry and a laundry treatment appliance that is particularly suitable for carrying out said method.
It is known that laundry can be impregnated, for example with fragrances, in a laundry treatment appliance. Industrial processing methods generally operate using the batch method or foulard method. With the foulard method panels of material are brought into contact with the processing composition to be applied in each instance in a larger quantity of treatment solution. The degree of extraction, defined as the percentage of the active agent deposited on the laundry is largely a function of the affinity of the active agent to the fiber but is generally low.
Methods and apparatuses for processing laundry with fragrances or similar have already been developed for laundry treatment appliances, in particular for tumble dryers.
DE 601 19 356 T2 discloses an apparatus for treating fabrics in a drum-type dryer. Cyclodextrins are specified as agents for neutralizing odors and as perfume enhancers. These and numerous other substances are used according to the doctrine of DE 601 19 356 T2 for fabric conditioning and are enclosed to this end in a membrane, which prevents the egress of liquids but not the egress of gases. During the operation of a dryer the action of heat causes liquid to evaporate and escape from the membrane casing and thus be distributed in the dryer and the laundry therein. The disadvantages of this type of laundry processing are that no large volumes of processing substances reach the laundry and not all processing substances are suitable for evaporation. Microcapsules and cyclodextrins for example should be distributed as a liquid.
DE 10 2005 046 163 A1 discloses a method and facility, in particular a tumble dryer, in which in addition to the laundry items to be treated a further textile item is used as a filter, serving to absorb the vapors and substances coming out of the other laundry items. Such a dryer or washer-dryer is not suitable for processing the textile items therein.
DE 100 36 850 A1 discloses an apparatus for discharging a liquid product into the interior of a dishwasher or washing machine, in particular a mechanical spray facility with a storage container and a nozzle, which is suitable for spraying liquids. No compressed gas atomizer is used with this apparatus; instead the container is compressed mechanically and the liquid is driven through the nozzle and atomized. Such an atomizer produces an aerosol, which forms very large drops that can cause stains to form on laundry items.
EP 1 431 443 A1 discloses a tumble dryer, which is fitted with an ultrasonic atomizer, which is to be used to introduce substances, for example fragrances, into the drum. An ultrasonic atomizer can produce very fine aerosols but is relatively unsuitable for distributing microdispersed fluids, for example a microcapsule suspension, in a space. It is also not suitable for discharging larger quantities of liquid in as short a time as possible.
EP 0 676 497 A describes a method for spraying perfumed oil onto laundry by means of a compressed spray nozzle, in which the fragrance is sprayed onto already dry laundry, while the drum rotates continuously to distribute the fragrance evenly. Also disclosed is a spray facility, which is positioned in the loading lid of the dryer. This method has the disadvantage that the laundry tumbles around as the drum moves and is sprayed in an uneven manner with the fragrance, which can result in staining.
WO 03/023122 A1 also discloses methods for processing textiles with processing substances by spraying in a drum while said drum rotates at a speed below a speed at which the laundry lies against the drum.
DE 10 2006 003 416 A1 discloses a laundry treatment machine with a facility for deodorizing clothes. To this end a component with a spray nozzle is provided in the seal of the laundry drum and is able to discharge an active agent (e.g. cyclodextrins) in the form of a spray mist into the interior of the drum. The drum should be moved during spraying in such a manner that it is ensured that the laundry present in the drum drops down.
Essentially immersion methods and spray methods are thus known for textile processing (processing of laundry). With the immersion methods various types of textile processing are already used in washing machines, for example for fabric conditioning, impregnation, starching, for the application of ironing aids and so on. As mentioned above, the relatively low degree of extraction is disadvantageous with said methods, as it means that a large proportion of the processing composition used ends up in the waste water unused, which is not only uneconomical but also an environmental burden. The spray methods have the disadvantage that only a very uneven distribution of the processing composition on laundry in a drum results, particularly in the case of a larger load. This means that the intended quantity and distribution of processing composition (processing quality) is only achieved when the drum is not very full.